Renovating wc
Okay, so as you guys know, we are not as organized as we could be. We are organized, but if we really wanted to, we could be even more organized. I say that we all (especially myself) step it up a notch. This will mean extra work, but soon we will get to a time again where it will be normal for people to add their own stuff and for all of the pages to be updated. I've made up a little chores list for each group of people on the wiki that we could base our own work upon. Please let me know if there are any we should add or take off, and feel free to discuss with others on who's doing what. The ones on the top of each bullet point list are what I think are more important, and the ones near the bottom of each list are usually some that would be nice but are not first priority, if that makes any sense. I love all of you guys and I just want this place to be as organized and interesting as it used to be! Kinda get us more pumped, you know? So if you're like the only one online and you don't know what to do, how about you look at some of these? Programming Presidents - NYCgleek, Austin9393, Heatherblast9 *Should start participating more in threads related to shows, movies, and events and their timeslots. *Update Wiki Company Timeline for shows, movies, and events. *Should update the schedule. Show Presidents - NYCgleek, Austin9393, DatNuttyKid *Should help out with show leaderboards and make sure their updated, fair, and correct. *Add show stuff to the Wiki Company Timeline. *Make sure episodes are releasing smoothly. *Possibly update channel chatter with episode premieres and promotion. *Possibly help out with promotion for shows by making sure they are on the sidebar and have a banner, etc. Movie Presidents - Jessie1010, DatNuttyKid, Tatertat *Help out with movie leaderboards. *Add movie stuff to the Wiki Company Timeline. *Make sure movies are being released nicely. *Possibly update channel chatter with movie premieres and promotion. *Possibly help out with promotion by making sure they are on the sidebar and have a banner, etc. Music Presidents - Tatertat, Jessie1010, LovingTheBeatles, Silly1! *Update Wiki Records page. I suggest you guys talk it out and maybe you could get rid of some things on the page so it can be easier to maintain or add anything that you think is necessary?? It's up to you but the page could use some updating. *Add songs, EPs, and albums to the Wiki Company Timeline. *Make sure artists are active. *Help out with promotion for songs (I think you guys are actually doing pretty well with this but this is a reminder) *Promote songs on Wiki Records chatter. Employment Presidents - DancingAlone, Jessie1010, Heatherblast9 *Update List of Actors and List of Lookalikes pages. *Check out actor pages and let managers know if pages should be updated or whatnot. *Try to help unemployed actors land a role. *Make sure actors aren't being overbooked. Event Staff - Tatertat, DatNuttyKid, LovingTheBeatles *Add events to the Wiki Company Timeline. *Make sure events have pages. *Promote events on weebly and channel chatters. Everyone *Help out with most of the above mentioned, but if you see an actor, show, movie, or artist has a problem, contact a president of that area. *Stir up drama or make fun things to do on Chatter. *Contribute to all pitches. *Anything else you can think of that might be helpful! :) So what do you guys think? I know we're always talking about fixing up the place but here we can have a list of stuff we can do when we have the time. Category:Wiki Channel